Tommy Dassalo
Tommy Dassalo '''(born 'Thomas Howard Alsop') 'is a Melbourne-based stand-up comedian, occasional actor, cartoonist and writer, . He is the co-host of The Little Dum Dum Club'' alongside fellow Melbourne comedian Karl Chandler. However, he was regarded as the sole host for a few episodes, with Chandler the "junior guest." Dassalo begins every show with an introduction along these lines: "Hey mates! Welcome once again inside the Little Dum Dum Club. Thank you very much for joining us. My name is Tommy Dassalo. Sitting opposite me, as always: the other half of the show, Karl Chandler!" Chandler then responds with his catchphrase: "G'day dickhead!" Dassalo has been performing stand-up since he was sixteen years old, and has performed at the Melbourne International Comedy Festival, the Sydney Comedy Festival, the Brisbane Comedy Festival and the Adelaide Fringe. He has released two live albums. The first, entitled Sonic Reacharound, was released in 2011. The second, Dreamboat, was released in late 2014. His writing credits include work on Rove Live, You're Skitting Me ''and ''Talkin' Bout Your Generation; and his television credits include Sleuth 101 ''and ''The Librarians. Common topics for Dassalo's conversations have included his "tiny lesbian" voice, nightmare audition stories, his real last name, his now ex-girlfriend Alice, 24-hour bakeries, his back-and-forth issues with weight and stories of his various sharehouse experiences. One of his most famous anecdotes came in 2014, which involved a public toilet door. He was constantly cut off in episodes before being able to finish the story. It was ultimately completed at the podcast's 200th episode, which was recorded live in Melbourne. Dassalo plays the role of Jenny on The Little Dum Dum Club's radio serial, Rad Dad. He is also the co-host of the sports-based podcast You Beauty! alongside Sam Gray, as Gray attempts to educate Tommy on the world of sport, as well as the video games-based podcast ''Filthy Casuals'' alongside Ben Vernel and Adam Knox. Not to be confused with Tommy Little. (don't be fooled by the picture, he is much chubbier now, that's what podcasting does to you. So lets leave it to the experts) Appearances On Other Podcasts Beer Eye With Your Mates Guys * Ep 22: Coors Lager with Tommy Dassalo, Thomas McMahon & Claire Sullivan * Ep 29: Budweiser with Ryan Coffey, Talia Cain & Tommy Dassalo Don't You Know Who I Am? * 1 - Adam Richard, Kate McLennan, Jess McGuire and Tommy Dassalo * 13 - Lawrence Leung, Tommy Dassalo, Xavier Michelides and Bart Freebairn * 22 - Ronny Chieng, Dave Thornton, Nick Cody and Tommy Dassalo * 31 - Tom Ballard, Sammy J, Alice Fraser and Tommy Dassalo * 40 - Greg Fleet, Tommy Dassalo, George McEncroe and Gillian English * 62 - Jo Stanley, Dilruk Jayasinha, Tommy Dassalo and David Quirk Live at Some Velvet Morning * 69 - Tommy Dassalo, Nick Capper, Adam Knox and Ben Vernel * 85 - DYKWIA 10-6 of 2017 * 86 - 2017 BEST OF 5 -1 Hey Fam..! * Episode 7: The Scene (with Tommy Dassalo) * Episode 43: Welcome to the Jungle (with Tommy Dassalo) * Episode 71: Fore! (with Tommy Dassalo) * Episode 104: Clit/Brown/Taint-Area (LIVE - with Tommy Dassalo, Gen Fricker, Eliza Reilly and Thomas McMullan) I Love Green Guide Letters * Ep 075 : LIVE! Adam Richard, Dave Thornton & Tommy Dassalo love the 06/06/13 Letters * Ep 094 : Myf Warhurst & Tommy Dassalo love the 17/10/13 Letters * Ep 102 : LIVE FROM MEREDITH MUSIC FESTIVAL! Dave Thornton, Tom Ballard, Tommy Dassalo & Simon Keck love the 12/12/13 Letters * Ep 151 : "LIVE" FROM MEREDITH MUSIC FESTIVAL! Tommy Dassalo, Tom Ballard, Sam Gray, Patrick Rasmussen & Rose Callaghan love the 11/12/14 Letters * Ep 216 : Tommy Dassalo & Nick Mason love the 21/04/16 Letters Is This The Podcast? * 66 - Disappointing Milkshakes with Tommy Dassalo * 91 - Thirst In Best Dressed with Tommy Dassalo * 99 - Let's Get Ready to Paul Blart-y with Rob Caruana, Tommy Dassalo, Kate Dehnert, Vic Healy, Adam Knox, and Rosie Vernel It's A Duck Blur: A DuckTales Podcast * 29. Earth Quack (with Tommy Dassalo) Jo & Lehmo * Jo & Lehmo's Pop-Up Comedy With Tommy Dassalo & Karl Chandler Pop Quiz Hot Shot * #30- THE SIMPSONS SPECIAL with Tommy Dassalo, Demi Lardner & Sarah Baggs Put Your Hands Together * Andy Daly, Adam Cayton-Holland, Tommy Dassalo, Johnny Pemberton, Jarret Berenstein, Josh Gondelman Story Club * #4. Tommy Dassalo - A Menagerie of Warthogs Sydney Comedy Festival Podcast * Tommy Dassalo The Debrief with Dave O'Neil * Tommy Dassalo The Dollop * 79 - New Australia The Weekly Planet * 51 Toonstravaganza! (with Tommy Dassalo) External Links * Official website * Tommy Dassalo on IMDb * Tommy Dassalo on Wikipedia * Tommy Dassalo (@dassalo) on Twitter * Tommy Dassalo (@dassalo) on Instagram * Tommy Dassalo (@tdassalo) on Facebook * Tommy dassalo memes (@realegghours) on Facebook * Tommy Dassalo on Bandcamp * Tommy Dasslao on YouTube